


Just A Little Something New

by SKJC



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Seriously it's nothing but porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKJC/pseuds/SKJC
Summary: “I was thinking maybe we could try something a little different. You know, in bed.”“Are we talking whips-and-chains different or wear-a-dress-and-call-you-Daddy different?”





	Just A Little Something New

**Author's Note:**

> You can imagine that this takes place at any point in any timeline that makes you feel comfortable with the characters' respective ages. I don't care and it doesn't matter.

It was late evening and Otabek was in bed with his boyfriend, having a probably-ridiculous internal debate with himself. He was sitting up against the headboard, a book in one hand that he was ostensibly reading, with Yuri leaning against his bare chest, also shirtless and engrossed in social media on his phone. Yuri’s hair was still damp from the shower he’d taken just before coming to bed, and he smelled of the variety of citrus-scented bath products that he insisted on cluttering the bathroom with.

They’d been sleeping together for months, and Otabek knew perfectly well that it was silly to be nervous about making requests regarding their sex life. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy the things they usually did, or even that he thought Yuri would say no to what he wanted, it just seemed too embarrassing to ask for specific sex acts out loud. He was aware that there was no logic to that - Yuri was unapologetically uninhibited when it came to asking what he wanted in bed, after all.

Finally, Otabek put down the book that he hadn’t really taken in a word of and put both his arms around Yuri instead, nuzzling his damp hair.

“Hey,” he murmured tentatively against the delicate shell of Yuri’s ear, “I was thinking maybe we could try something a little different. You know, in bed.”

Yuri didn’t look up from his phone when he replied, “Are we talking whips-and-chains different or wear-a-dress-and-call-you-Daddy different?”

Otabek choked and sputtered, a shocked blush rising on his face at Yuri’s utterly indifferent tone. “Neither of those,” he managed to say, stumbling over the words after a moment of stunned silence. “You spend too much time on the internet, Yura!”

Yuri laughed, put his phone down, and twisted around in Otabek’s embrace to meet his gaze, eyes sparkling with amusement and a goofy grin on his face. “It shouldn’t be so easy to fluster you like that,” he said before tipping his head slightly to brush their lips together lightly. “So, what is it that you’re thinking of, then?”

“I shouldn’t even tell you now,” Otabek grumbled lightly, a small smile turning up the corners of his lips regardless. “It would serve you right for teasing me.”

“But you like it when I tease you.” Yuri smirked and stole another quick kiss. “Come on, Beka, you know whatever it is I’ll probably do it.” He paused briefly before adding, “Unless it really is something like putting on a dress and calling you Daddy.”

“I already said that’s not it.” Otabek rolled his eyes. Yuri could be such a little shit sometimes, but Otabek figured that was part of why he loved him so much. “It’s just - I feel really weird asking about stuff like this,” he admitted, and Yuri nodded his acknowledgement, waiting for him to continue. “You know how I’m usually… on top, when we have sex.” Yuri arched one eyebrow slightly and nodded again. “Well,” Otabek continued, “I was wondering if maybe we could try it, you know, the other way around.” He rushed through the last several words, heart racing with nerves and no small amount of excitement just thinking about it.

A few seconds of silence passed before Yuri asked, “So… That’s it?”

Otabek made a vague affirmative noise, and one of Yuri’s hands flew up to his own mouth while his shoulders shook with poorly-suppressed laughter.

“Seriously?” Yuri managed a moment later, still laughing through the words “All that damn drama because you wanted to ask me to top? If you ever did want to tie me up and beat me we’d starve to death in the month and a half it’d take you to say it!”

“Well, it’s a good thing that I have no interest in that, then,” Otabek replied dryly. “And I’m so glad you think it’s funny, you know.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Yuri said, the amused grin on his face not looking particularly apologetic at all. “I was just expecting… I don’t know, something else, I guess.”

“Yeah, well.” Otabek shrugged. It wasn’t in his nature to talk about things like that at length, and he knew that Yuri knew that, despite the good-nature teasing. “So, would it be okay, or…?”

“Sure, I mean, I can’t promise I’ll be any good, I won’t know what the hell I’m doing…” Yuri trailed off, sounding slightly worried.

“I didn’t know what I was doing our first time either,” Otabek reminded him, “but you seemed to enjoy it.” He remembered vividly how he had felt then, worried that the size of him would be painful for Yuri or that he would come too fast and ruin it. It had been a nerve-wracking experience at first but totally worth it.

“Yeah, after you fingered me for like, a half a fucking hour and I practically begged you to hurry up and fuck me.” Yuri laughed again and snuggled a little closer, stretching out his legs against Otabek’s. “And I swear to god you poured an entire bottle of lube in my ass.”

“It was not an entire bottle,” Otabek protested, even as he laughed a bit as well at the reminder. He had definitely gone slightly overboard. “I just didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Your dick is big, Beka, but it’s not that big,” Yuri said. “I think it was fine well before you could get all four fingers in me.”

“Probably, but I enjoyed doing it anyway.” Otabek grinned, recalling that mental image of Yuri laid out before him, flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat, panting and writhing against his fingers. The thought made his cock twitch in his sweatpants, and he bit his lip awkwardly.

“Hmm, is that what you want me to do to you, then?” Yuri practically purred, voice suddenly low and decidedly not teasing anymore. “Fuck you with my fingers until you beg for my dick?”

Otabek whimpered involuntarily and drew in a deep breath, trying to stay at least somewhat calm. That was definitely one of the things he’d been fantasizing about.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Yuri continued, sitting up to watch Otabek’s face. “What else? Should I suck you while I play with your ass and get you ready for me? Or maybe you want me to eat you out, I know how much you like doing that to me…” The choked moan that earned him brought a lascivious smirk to his face, and he trailed his fingers down Otabek’s bare chest to his stomach and leaned in for an open-mouthed kiss that lasted long enough to leave them both panting for breath at the end of it.

“Take your pants off,” Yuri said, and it would have sounded more commanding if he’d been able to catch his breath first. Regardless, Otabek obeyed, wriggling out of the sweatpants as quickly as he could, suddenly glad he hadn’t bothered to put on underwear after showering earlier. He was even more glad that Yuri apparently hadn’t either, because the view of his perfect ass as he shimmied out of his own pajama pants was fantastic.

The sight of Yuri’s alabaster body was always awe-inspiring for Otabek. He’d never much cared for his own stocky build, wanting to be graceful and beautiful, but he’d gotten over that. Nevertheless, it still shocked him on occasion that this lithe, lovely man not only liked his body, but even found him sexy and desirable.

“Quit staring at my ass and lie down.” Yuri’s voice snapped Otabek’s attention back to what was actually going on, and he slid down onto the bed so that he was laying on his back, head on the pillows.

“I’m all yours, Yura,” he said softly, and noticed with no small amount of glee Yuri’s quick intake of breath when the words left his lips.

Yuri settled himself against Otabek’s side, not quite on top of him, and their mouths met again in another deep, passionate kiss, tongues twining together excitedly. Otabek savored the warmth and intimacy of their bodies moving together without the barrier of clothing so that he could feel as much of Yuri’s soft skin as possible against him. He tangled one hand in Yuri’s hair, another of his favorite things, and made a quiet noise of surprise and pleasure when one of Yuri’s hands grasped his cock and stroked lazily.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Yuri murmured appreciatively against Otabek’s skin as he kissed his way from Otabek’s lips to his jaw to his ear, and then sucked hard at a sensitive spot he’d left bruises on before. “I think I want to eat you out first, Beka, is that okay?”

“Yes,” Otabek choked out, trembling with anticipation. Yuri’s hand was still stroking him, too slow and too light, and his body was screaming at him to do something already.

Yuri sat up and removed the teasing hand to slap Otabek’s hip lightly. “Turn over then.”

Otabek complied, rolling onto his stomach, and after a moment’s consideration he tucked his legs underneath him, forearms under his head and knees bent under his hips so his ass was elevated. The position felt deliciously indecent and he buried his face in the pillows, cheeks burning with a combination of embarrassment and arousal. His entire body shook when he felt Yuri's hands trailing slowly down his back, nails digging in just enough to leave light scratch marks. It wasn’t painful but it made him feel like his skin was on fire in the best possible way.

He clutched the pillowcase in his clenched fists as Yuri sucked relentlessly at a spot at the base of his spine, and moaned desperately when nimble fingers gripped and kneaded the flesh of his ass before spreading him open, embarrassment all but forgotten at the feeling of Yuri’s hot breath on his sensitive skin.

The first tentative, teasing licks made Otabek’s hips jerk backwards, seeking more substantial contact, and he groaned low and deep into the pillows.

“More,” he gasped out, and he could feel Yuri fucking smirk against him before the liquid heat of his tongue returned more earnestly, short firm licks at the tight ring of muscle that turned into long, wet strokes of burning pleasure from just behind his balls up to the apex of his ass cheeks. He was moaning and swearing incoherently by the time Yuri began to concentrate on his hole again, flicking circular motions right at the rim that made him arch back against the sensation of it while his achingly hard cock hung, throbbing, between his thighs. When the tip of Yuri’s tongue finally pushed inside, he sobbed with pleasure into the pillows, sure that he was going to come or pass out or maybe both.

The probing tongue push deeper into Otabek’s body for several moments, licking at his inner walls and making him dizzy with wanting, needing more, before it was replaced by what felt like two fingers slick with lubricant to augment the copious amounts of saliva.

“You’re taking my fingers so well, Beka,” Yuri crooned from behind him, “All open and wet from my mouth on you…” His voice sounded rough with desire and the realization that he was enjoying this too made Otabek’s heart race even faster. “You’re going to look even better taking my cock,” he continued, and somewhere in the back of Otabek’s mind he was glad that Yuri was better at dirty talking than he was, because he fucking loved it.

“Turn back over,” Yuri said, pulling his fingers out carefully. “I still want to suck your dick while I finger you.”

Otabek groaned harshly into the pillow at the thought of that, but rolled back over anyway, ignoring the objections of his knees from having been bent underneath him. “Yura,” he ground out, “I don’t think I’ll last long enough for you to fuck me if you do that.” He was already so hard his balls were aching, and his neglected cock twitched against his stomach.

“Well, I have an idea for that.” Yuri leaned over to rummage briefly in the nightstand drawer, coming back a moment later with a faux leather cock strap with snaps on it. “Remember this?”

Otabek certainly did remember it. Yuri had bought it as a gag gift back when they’d first started sleeping together and then discovered that he loved how it made Otabek’s already-sizable erection swell even further, but they hadn’t used it since one marathon fucking session where Yuri had come three separate times and then been too sore to walk properly the next day.

“Yes, please.” He squeezed his eyes shut, jaw clenched and head thrown back against the pillows as Yuri fastened the strap around the base of his cock and balls. The pressure of the material as it was pulled tight and snapped together was slightly uncomfortable at first, but he knew that would subside.

“All right?” Yuri asked, suddenly sounding more concerned than pornographic, and Otabek nodded.

“It’s fine.” He still wasn’t entirely sure he wouldn’t come in Yuri’s mouth right off the bat, but at least the pause to put on the strap had allowed him to calm down even just a little bit.

“Good.” The lustful, predatory smile returned to Yuri’s face as he settled himself back between Otabek’s thighs, arranging him so one leg was bent at the knee to give better access for what he wanted to do.

The whole concept of calming down a little went straight out the window when Yuri’s mouth descended upon Otabek’s cock, lapping at the swollen head and licking away the sticky fluid leaking from his slit as two fingers pushed back inside him.

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned wildly, gripping a handful of Yuri’s hair in one hand and clenching the bedsheets in the other. The fingers inside him spread slightly, stretching the muscle at his entrance, and then curved upward just enough to press against that spot inside him that made him see stars at the same time that Yuri took his cock deeper, drawing a cacophony of noises from him as the hard length slid down his lover’s throat.

A third finger stretched him open further as Yuri’s mouth bobbed up and down on his cock, alternating between taking him all the way down and swallowing around his flesh and then pulling back to lick and suck at just the sensitive head. Otabek felt like he was being consumed by a wildfire, and he was making so much noise that his neighbors would probably complain, but his entire world was focused on the incredible sensations that were being wrung from his body. Even with the tight strap constricting the base of his cock, it still took all of his remaining self control not to give in to the waves of ecstasy building in him.

After what felt like forever to Otabek, Yuri sat back slightly to breathe for a minute.

“Ready?” Yuri’s voice sounding wrecked from deep-throating, raspy and rough.

“Only for, like, the last fucking hour,” Otabek panted, rolling his hips against the fingers that were still pressing against that spot of condensed pleasure inside of him. “Take the damn strap off me and fuck me already.”

“We haven’t even been doing this for an hour.” Yuri slid his fingers out again and then pressed his body between Otabek’s legs, their erections sliding together with the slickness of saliva and pre-cum as he leaned forward to snatch one of the pillows from his side of the bed and then lifted Otabek’s hips up to stuff it underneath him, raising his ass slightly off the mattress. Carefully, he unsnapped the strap from around the base of Otabek’s cock, drawing another harsh moan from him, then scrabbled through the messy sheets to find the bottle of lube and hastily stroked a small handful of it up and down his cock, looking hungrily down at Otabek as he did so. However, he hesitated once he had aligned himself with Otabek’s slick entrance.

“Uh, did you want me to use a condom?” Yuri asked awkwardly, and Otabek looked up at him, confused. They almost never used condoms unless they were having a quick fuck with no time to clean up afterwards.

“Not unless you want to,” he replied breathlessly, resisting the urge to thrust his hips up against the thickness pressed against him. “I want to feel you - just you.”

Yuri nodded his acknowledgement and pushed the tip of his erection inside Otabek’s body, and the desperate moan that escaped his lips as he did so shot through Otabek like a lightning strike. The discomfort was minimal after all the foreplay - Yuri’s cock wasn’t that much thicker than three of his fingers, and the sounds he made as he slid deeper inside were incredible enough that Otabek was sure he wouldn’t have cared all that much even if it had hurt.

“Okay, Yura?” He asked once Yuri was fully inside him, not moving, and Yuri choked out what was probably a laugh.

“Aren’t I supposed to ask you that?” Yuri was panting, his entire body tense, and he gripped the curve of Otabek’s hips with both hands. “You feel fucking incredible, god, I’m gonna fuck this up and come in like two minutes.”

“I don’t care.” Otabek rolled his hips experimentally and they both cried out at the sensation of Yuri moving inside him. “I was close while you were just eating me out, you could come in thirty seconds and I’d be right there with you.”

The words seemed to snap Yuri’s self-control like a popped balloon, and Otabek arched against him as he began to thrust into his body, stretching him open and making his cock jerk and leak between them, and he gripped it firmly in one hand, stroking in time with Yuri’s movements.

“Ah - there,” he panted desperately as the angle of Yuri’s hips tilted slightly to hit the sensitive spot inside him on each thrust, still loving the little moans and whimpers that Yuri was making with every movement. Every nerve in his body was on fire and he was so close to orgasm that he couldn’t think of anything else, and he squeezed himself harder, stroking more roughly, twisting his hand around the head and clenching his body around Yuri’s cock for more friction inside. When he finally came, he actually screamed, hips off the bed and painting his abdomen and chest with stripes of pearly white fluid. It seemed to go on forever, waves of ecstatic pleasure washing over him, and he was vaguely aware of Yuri coming inside him as well, the rush of heat adding another dimension to the sensations of his climax.

He had absolutely no idea how much time passed while they laid there afterwards, sticky and messy with sweat and lube and cum, exhausted and wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Sorry if that was terrible,” Yuri mumbled against his neck after a while, and he couldn't help laughing despite feeling as though he had absolutely no energy left in his entire body.

“I don’t know in what world people scream loud enough to wake the neighbors during terrible sex, Yura, but it isn’t this one.”


End file.
